There have been used various compositions for control of insect pests such as mites such as spider mites, and aphids. For example, JP-A-55-57506 discloses a composition for control of insect pests which comprises a combination of sorbitan fatty acid ester or its ethylene oxide adduct and a water soluble polymer. However, the composition has disadvantage that it does not have satisfactory effects if it is used in a low concentration and the effects, if it is expressed, do not last long. Moreover, these mites and insect pests, in general, easily acquire tolerance to drug and therefore the insecticidal and miticidal effects fade away little by little.